


[海赫]Suprise of anniversary

by Beyllos1504



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom, 海赫 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyllos1504/pseuds/Beyllos1504





	[海赫]Suprise of anniversary

\---亲爱的 我们七周年啦 干杯~  
李赫宰将配好图文的ins发出去的时候耳朵还有点热。热度沿着耳垂蔓延到脖颈冲进心脏，让他想起了昨晚李东海带给他的悸动与热潮。像是被海浪卷起的小帆，浪潮迭起，充满费洛蒙的诱人香气。

他是被捂着眼睛带进房的，李东海用一只手捂住他的眼睛。他听到了门被刷开的声音，接着就被男朋友揽着进了门。  
鼠尾草混着琥珀的香味氤氲了整间屋子，像是回到他们暧昧缱绻的无数个午后，一个浅尝辄止的吻，一个爱意相融的眼神。嗅觉带来的回忆让李赫宰感觉神经都松弛了不少，在雅加达疲惫的一天，在这画上节点。

“小赫，七周年快乐。”李东海在李赫宰耳边低声开口道，他亲了亲他的耳垂，用嘴唇轻轻抿了一下，敏感的耳垂肉眼可见的迅速染上了红。他松开了捂着李赫宰眼睛的手。

冷蓝的灯光下，巨大的圆形水床摆置在中央，床上还撒着些恶俗的花瓣，正上方的天花板贴的镜面板，旁边是用珠帘隔开的圆形浴缸，再明显不过的情趣套房标配。

“你！你...李东海！”李赫宰看着布置妥当的一切，终于反应过来之前李东海鬼鬼祟祟和大帅说着什么，安排的是什么了。  
“你这么正大光明的换情趣套房？！你疯了吧。”

“没事，用的大帅的护照。”

虽然这不是他们第一次睡情趣大房，但是在紧凑的海外活动中，倒是头一次。还用的大帅的名义，李赫宰想到下午在彩排时自家经纪人对着自己欲言又止的表情，算是明白了个透彻。

卧槽，好丢脸，好羞耻啊！

好羞耻，羞耻到李赫宰被李东海推着坐到了水床上还没回过神来。流动的水感从整个背部晃荡到全身，李赫宰回过神来的时候李东海已经欺身压在了他身上。李东海深情的看着他，没了刚才还有些肆意的玩闹模样。他养到脖颈的头发今天因为上台表演被打了定型束在了耳边，溜下两缕刘海，卷卷的尾端蹭到他的脸，痒，浑身都有些痒，酥酥麻麻的痒到骨头里。  
李赫宰被盯的有些失神。过了一会儿，他伸出手，抚上李东海掉下来的刘海把它们轻轻撩起来别到了他的耳后，“所以这是你给我的七周年纪念么。”他的手继续停留在他的脸上，顺着好看的下颌线往下，两只手环住了李东海的脖颈，亲昵的摩挲着他后脖颈的皮肤。

“想给你个惊喜，不过这不是全部。”

李东海笑的宠溺，眼睛弯弯的像是有星空银河在里面，李赫宰享受于此刻李东海的眼里只有他自己，他可以看到他瞳孔深处自己的模样，同样也满怀爱意的看着他。

紫鼠尾草的香味像是小老鼠尖尖的尾巴勾动着他们的嗅觉，深入他们的神经，挑起沉睡的欲望，让他们想要沉溺在爱欲灵肉中，潇洒快活。

屋里放着轻缓的Blues，李东海拉起李赫宰往旁边的浴缸走去。浴缸里早就放好了水，他先前就做了准备，放了一颗lush在里面，是星空的主题。浴缸里整个水面都是蓝色白色和点点粉红色，流淌的金粉夹杂在中间，让李赫宰看着像是看到了自己最爱的夜空。

李东海从背后抱住了他，耳鬓厮磨，有些撒娇似的说道：“你喜欢夜晚，所以我给你准备了一缸子的星空。”  
他边说嘴巴边在他的颈间轻吻，一下接一下的琢着，从李赫宰靠近耳垂的那一小块耳后嫩肉到脖颈再到肩头，李东海边吻着边把他的衬衣脱了下来，露出爱人线条精美的肩部，在柔和的橘色灯光下显得异常莹白的皮肤，一下又一下的亲吻着。他的手指扭着纽扣，直接触碰到的地方都点起了李赫宰心里的燥热，胸前像是小火苗被点着顺着爱人的指间一路向下，滑到了鼠蹊，蹭起了欲望。

李赫宰小小的哼出声，他不满的回过头，眯着已经泛红的眼睛盯着一直撩拨他的李东海。有些迫不及待的，寻求着一个吻。  
就着这个转身的动作，李东海微微侧过头，捏住他的下巴，亲吻了上去。唇瓣之间来回厮磨，本来温柔的亲吻慢慢深入变得火热。他把李赫宰的身子转了过来，两人面对面的，李东海按住爱人的后脑勺，霸道的用舌头抵开了李赫宰微张的唇齿间。攻城略地的舌吻，两人的舌头相互纠缠勾弄，在他的口腔里搅动着，挑弄着口间敏感的上颚处，牙关处，吮吸着彼此的唇肉，交换着彼此的唾液，感受着这甜蜜的融合。

在热吻中，他们互相褪去了彼此的衣服，黏着吻跨进了冒着热气的星空银河。

蒸腾的热气熏湿了他们的发尾，沾湿了他们的眉睫，水汽调皮的蹭到了他们的唇舌间，像是要分享他们此时的缠绵悱恻。  
水里放了椰子油，李赫宰主动的跨上李东海的身上，他们继续深吻着。而他主动的扭动着腰肢，蹭弄着两人都已经硬挺的欲望。李东海拍了拍他的臀肉，借着水中有些滑腻的精油，手指在李赫宰的穴口处按弄软化，接着探进了他紧致的甬道，穴肉将他的手指紧紧包裹，情动带来的性奋点让扩张进行的很顺利。他另一只手握住李赫宰的囊袋，轻轻揉捏玩弄，让坐在身上的爱人不自觉的呻吟出了声。

“呜嗯！慢...，慢点啊，东海啊...”

李东海伸进穴里的手指已经增加到了三根，他就着早就摸熟的那一小块凸起的敏感软肉死命按弄着，惹得身上的人哼叫着求饶，完全没了刚刚扭腰撩拨的力气。他的另一只手将两人的性器握在了一起，飞快撸动着，感受着肉物间相互摩擦以及撸动海绵体带来的致命性快感。  
他有些坏心眼的捏住了李赫宰的龟头，不让他射出来。李东海抽出帮他扩张的手指，掰开他的双臀，握住自己涨硬的性物慢慢插入进去。李赫宰有些埋怨的瞥了一眼李东海，像是抱怨着他不给自己先射的恶劣行径，但也还是纵容的用小穴接纳着他的性器。

性器随着滑腻的水进入到湿热的小穴，被穴肉紧紧包裹住的爽快让李东海舒服的哼出了声。他的双手握住了李赫宰的腰，带着他，让他上下主动扭动了起来。  
水花开始被微微溅起，像是随了音乐的节拍，啪啪作响。

李赫宰高高扬起了头，露出修长的脖颈，漂亮的下颌线在灯光下显得更加动人。他挺起的胸膛向李东海靠近，乳粒凸起，乳晕也因为刺激起了细细密密的鸡皮疙瘩。他含住他的乳头，舌头灵巧的绕着打着圈，再来回舔弄着竖起的红莓。另一只手覆上空虚的另一边，手指搓揉着小小的乳头，指间微微搔弄，惹得李赫宰搭在他肩膀上的手一瞬间紧紧捏紧。  
穴肉猛地紧缩，致命的紧致感紧紧包裹住李东海的性器，让他险些射了出来。鼠蹊部的燥热快感慢慢达到顶峰，内心的火热完全被点燃开来。他掐住李赫宰精瘦的腰肢，疯狂抽插起来。

“哈...嗯，东....东海啊，慢...慢点...哈嗯！”骑乘式的每一下插入都异常的深入，李赫宰感觉李东海每一下都顶到了他的神经尽头，致命的快感跌宕起伏一波又一波的扑向他，让他陷入深深的性爱快感中，呻吟哭喊。

李东海顽劣的捏住了李赫宰的龟头，别抽动着边说道：“叫我老公，我就让你射。”

“让，让我射...呜...东海啊。”

他没听到自己满意的答案，开始鼓着劲的直戳他的敏感点，每一下顶弄都让李赫宰感觉像是处于天堂和地狱之间，不能射并联着要高潮的绝顶快感让他大声的哭喊出来。

“老....老公！让我...让我射啊，嗯！”  
李赫宰软糯甜腻的哭喊声让李东海松开了束缚住他性器的手。白浊喷涌而出同时骤然紧缩的穴肉也让李东海缴出了第一次存货。

精液一股又一股的射入了小穴深处，李赫宰懒懒的趴在李东海的身上有些抱怨的说道：“你又不带套...”

“水里嘛，方便清理。待会再带，嘿嘿。”

“待会还来？！”

李赫宰并没有等到李东海的回话，他的嘴再一次被爱人堵住，两人甜蜜的交换着又一次的深吻，黏糊勾拉而出的银丝在两人的唇舌间泛出淫靡的光。

他们做爱的地点转换到了水床上。李东海精挑细选这件房的原因就在于这张巨大尺寸的水床。  
李赫宰觉得自己再一次被水包裹住，流动的水流包裹住自己的身躯，疲乏的腰肩像是得到了轻柔的揉捏，让人有些飘飘欲仙。李东海温柔的跟他交换了又一次吻，接着吻上他湿润的眼角，轻吻他的眼睫，含住他肉嫩的耳垂轻拢慢捻。他吻过他的脖颈，锁骨，胸肌，腹部，把李赫宰的大腿掰了开来，吮吸最柔嫩的大腿内侧。

避孕套的液体溅到了他的身上，微凉的小水粒激的那一小块皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，是兴奋。

粉身碎骨也甘愿和他堕落的爱欲浪潮。伴随着李东海的再一次探入，李赫宰突然有些感性的想到。他们作为小分队的七周年，他们作为伴侣的四周年，他们的周年纪念日，他的爱人，也爱着他的李东海。

水床伴随着两人的摇动一起晃荡，像是共同流淌的水，融合交织在一起。李赫宰紧紧勾住李东海的腰，心甘情愿的接纳着身上的人，他看着他帅气逼人的脸庞，却感觉可以看见他灵魂深处的那块石头，不放弃的坚毅顽石。他还看到了天花板上倒映的两人的样子，他们彼此融为一体，他看到自己高潮泛红的脸庞，看着李东海变得宽厚的背脊，而自己的双手紧紧攀附住他。像是旁观者一样，看着爱到骨子里的两人，性爱让他们的爱更加热烈泥泞，像是沼泽，早就爬不出去了。

在雅加达刚刚过了零点，十二月十七日他们的七周年，这一夜，他们疯狂做爱，拥有彼此。感受着灵肉结合带来的灵魂悸动。  
李东海对李赫宰又说了六遍我爱你，说不尽的爱意。这一次，李赫宰也对李东海说了六次我爱你，爱到心里，爱到骨子里。


End file.
